falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Tyrone (Fallout: New Vegas)
|special = |actor =Emerson Brooks |dialogue =PrimmTyrone.txt |edid =PrimmTyrone |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Tyrone é um soldado da NCR enviado a Primm como parte da companhia de Lt. Hayes para lutar contra os Powder Gangers, Vipers e Jackals em 2281. Enredo Tyrone é um soldado da NCR que se encontra posicionado no outro lado da fronteira em California, que faz entregas para as tropas em Primm algumas vezes a cada mês.Courier: "What do you do here?" Tyrone: "Just making some deliveries to the troops here in Primm. I'm stationed in California, but I come across the border a couple times a month." (Diálogo de Tyrone) Este é sua opção preferida, pois, caso contrario ele estaria trabalhando para um Brahmin baron plantando ou cuidando de rebanhos de gado.Courier: "How do you like being part of the NCR military?" Tyrone: "It's better than farming or herding Brahmin. As long as they don't send me to the front lines, I'm a happy man." (Diálogo de Tyrone) E com este arranjo em particular, Tyrone ganha dinheiro ao vender drogas "extraviadas" a Chomps Lewis e a operação de drogas dos Great Khans. Chomps sua filha, Melissa, que é uma mensageira para a gangue, para garantir que os pacotes cheguem com segurança ao território dos Great Khan.Courier: "A friend in Sloan told me to come to you about some chemical supplies." Tyrone: " Look, I already told Chomps that the NCR's getting suspicious of all these "misplaced" supplies. Bigger risk means bigger cost - 300 caps bigger." (Diálogo de Tyrone) Tyrone não é exatamente do tipo confiável, no entanto, com Chomps Lewis observando que Tyrone sempre foi meio obscuro, mas recentemente, enganou completamente Chomps, aumentando o preço dos suprimentos sem aviso.Courier: "I'm looking for a suitcase filled with chemical supplies for a... friend. Know anything?" Chomps Lewis: "Ah, yes. I think I know which friend you mean. Even if there weren't Deathclaws in the quarry, there'd still be no delivery. The supplier, a guy in Primm named Tyrone, is a cheating son of a bitch who won't deliver even though he's already been paid in advance." O Courier: "Has Tyrone cheated you before?" Chomps Lewis: "He's always been shady, but this is the first time he's outright screwed me." (Diálogo de Chomps Lewis)Courier: " " Tyrone: "Yeah, and as it turns out, the advance wasn't enough. The price has gone up. That's just how it goes." (Diálogo de Tyrone) O aumento de preço inesperado por Tyrone, no entanto, não é sem motivos, uma vez que a NCR começou a receber informação que seus produtos quimicos estavam chegando aos Great Khans, que, por sua vez, criavam drogas para vender ao Fiends.Courier: "Tyrone has been selling chemical supplies to the Great Khans. Here - I got these from him." Hayes: "Tyrone wasn't authorized to deliver any of this. There were reports of our supplies being used by the Great Khans to make illegal chems. Until now, we've never had any hard evidence. Most of the chems end up with the Fiends, a group of crazies the NCR tangles with regularly. We'll have to conduct a thorough investigation of all our quartermasters, and crack down on sloppy record-keeping. Thank you. Other than Tyrone, were any other NCR citizens involved in this smuggling operation?" O Courier: "Chomps Lewis, the foreman at Sloan, was also involved." Hayes: "All right. I'll have him brought in for questioning." (Diálogo de Hayes) Então, Tyrone sente que esta viagem é muito mais arriscada do que antes e por causa disso, quer mais caps. Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests * Don't Make a Beggar of Me: O jogador será enviando para Tyrone após falar com Chomp Lewis em Sloan. Parece que Tyrone não é um homem de negócios muito confiável, e tem enganado Chomps. Outras interações Um personagem feminino com o perk Black Widow pode dormir com Tyrone. Inventário Frases notáveis | | }} Aparições Tyrone aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. en:Tyrone (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Тайрон (Fallout: New Vegas) de:Tyrone (Fallout: New Vegas) Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Parceiros de cama do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens da NCR do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens do Exército da New California Republic Categoria:Personagens de Primm